


Disobedient

by ElizaBethmWritesCrap



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: BDSM, Ball Gag, Biting, Bondage, Cuffs, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, Gag, M/M, NSFW, Riding Crop, Safe-words, Whipping, lahn is a spicy boy, mutual consent, spreader bar, the galra have both sex organs, they're in love but lahn won't admit it, written pre-season 8
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 20:27:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17290838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizaBethmWritesCrap/pseuds/ElizaBethmWritesCrap
Summary: Lahn is in need of an energy release; Bogh knows exactly how to help his dear lieutenant, and takes great pleasure in doing so.





	Disobedient

**Author's Note:**

> First part prompted by Fischotterchen on tumblr (moved to fischotterzeichner); continuation prompted by purple-ruby-red. 
> 
> Written just after S6 dropped.  
> Originally posted on tumblr.
> 
> If you notice any typos please let me know!

Lahn was still staring at him when Bogh took his eyes off the screen. The Lieutenant’s face was pulled into an almost snarl, eyebrows drawn in and teeth barely keeping themselves contained from sight. Looks from the three others stationed at the shielding facility were quickly hidden before Commander Bogh could punish them as well. They all thought Lahn hated Bogh more than anything - and to be honest, he probably did - but the truth wasn’t that simple.

“Do you have something to say, Lieutenant Lahn?” Bogh asked, letting a deep growl slip out with his words. Though Lahn’s posture righted itself and his face relaxed, those angry eyes stayed fixated on Bogh’s own.

“No Sir.” Lahn‘s words are barked out in an obvious lie, and Bogh narrows his eyes in response. It’s obvious what his lieutenant wants to say, at least to him. The others are oblivious, nervously tending to their stations as Bogh approaches Lahn with as much threat to his posture as possible.

“I didn’t hear you.” Bogh growls again, invading Lahn’s space and feeling his own breath come back to him with their proximity. He does not miss the slight intake of breath Lahn takes before narrowing his eyes at Bogh even more.

“No, Commander Bogh, Sir.” Lahn growled out through gritted teeth. Bogh grabs his arm roughly, squeezing it hard before letting up, and this time Lahn’s gasp is audible.

“That’s better, Lieutenant. One more slip up, and I’ll have you whipped for you insolence.” He says, unable to keep himself from staring at Lahn’s tongue as it darts out to wet his lips.

“Aye, Sir.” Lahn’s words are almost a disappointment, but Bogh knows the man won’t hold out for long; His lieutenant is many things, but patient is not one of them.

Bogh watches Lahn get more tightly wound by the dobash, and it only takes seven of them before Lahn is approaching him with fire in his eyes. Whatever he’s disagreeing about this time, Bogh doesn’t hear; he doesn’t need to, because it’s all just for show, as are the barked orders that lead the two of them from the room. They haven’t even made it through the walkway before Lahn is practically attacking him.

Slamming Lahn against the walls, Bogh shoves his entire weight onto the slighter galra and growls into his ear, “What have I told you about behaving, Lt. Lahn?”

Lahn does not play along, instead, he struggles and bites as he grunts out, “If you don’t punish me right now, I will slice off that mane you’re so proud of.”

To Lahn’s dismay, that actually makes Bogh laugh. Yes, his dear lieutenant is most certainly not patient in the slightest, but Bogh finds he cannot be upset by this fact even slightly as he crushes their mouths together.

\-----

It took what seemed like forever to lead Lahn into their playroom - a glorified and outdated maintenance closet Bogh had cleaned out that was large enough for the two of them. Usually, Bogh preferred to take Lahn to one of their private quarters, but days like this one made having a closer, easily accessible room mandatory. Lahn was still struggling against Bogh's vice grip on his pinned arms when they arrived.

Once the door locked behind them, Lahn shot forward and freed himself for a moment before Bogh grabbed him and forced the galra to the ground. It took his full weight to pin Lahn down enough so that his struggling accomplished nothing. So it was one of those days.

"What's your safe word?" Bogh asks, pausing the moment even though he knows Lahn hates the question.

"Fuck the safe word, I can handle anything you-" Lahn is cut off from his growling rebuttal before it gets anywhere.

"Lieutenant Lahn," Bogh's voice is dead serious and harsh, "Your safe word. Say it."

"Pa... Palin'bol." The word is hidden within a grunt, but it is enough.

To praise the good behavior, Bogh pets Lahn's crest and softens his voice, "Good. And the signal for when you're gagged?"

Lahn tries to pull away only once before he gives in and places both his thumbs and forefingers together, forming a diamond.

"Good boy." A small, barely there bite to the ear, and Lahn is swearing under his breath. Bogh considers this a success; When Lahn gets too riled up, too caught up in the moment, he tends to forget they're playing sometimes.

"Now," He says, voice commanding once more, "You need to learn to behave."

The ball gag is the most effective, and also Lahn's favourite, so Bogh grabs it when he begins looking for the bonds. It will have to be the heavy duty ones today: prisoner cuffs Bogh had managed to barter from a passing cruiser. With practiced precision, the cuffs were snapped onto each of Lahn's wrists. Immediately they activated, forcing his hands together behind his back and emitting a deep magenta glow.

"You think I can't take you just because you cuffed me?" Lahn snarls at him, but Bogh is ready. He grabs Lahn's chin and slips the gag into place and secures it, surprisingly without being bitten. Even though Lahn still growls and most certainly isn't any quieter, his verbal baiting is extinguished for the moment.

Now Lahn's legs are the only limbs left thrashing, but Bogh has something new for that. As he lifts his weight up, Lahn kicks out at him, so Bogh smacks his ass hard and commands him to, "Stay." It does the trick for only a moment, but that's all he needs in order to grab the spreader bar from the bottom of their toy box.

"Mphf!" Lahn protests loudly when he feels the shackles around his ankles, so Bogh gives him another hard smack. Of course, it doesn't silence Lahn, but it does turn his angry growl into a moan, which makes Bogh's own cock twitch in excitement. Once the spreader bar is activated, Bogh pulls Lahn's legs apart just enough to expose him before locking them in place.

"Maybe now you can obey my orders." Bogh grunts, watching as Lahn tests the limits of his new bonds. He is able to pull himself onto his knees, but that's it. Without warning, Bogh reaches over and releases the privacy attachment of Lahn's armor, absolutely thrilled to see Lahn's bare ass shudder against the cool air. He can't help himself; Bogh squeezes that perfect ass in his hands before smacking it once more and watching Lahn quiver and moan. When Bogh stops to admire him, Lahn growls and begins squirming again, earning a displeased grunt from Bogh.

"You will stay still, lieutenant." He snarls, forcing Lahn's face to the ground while also hoisting his ass higher in the air. The spreader bar ensures that Lahn is displayed nicely, and Bogh itches to lean his face in and taste him. He would not do so, however. At least, not yet.

Lahn still needed to be taught a lesson after all.

A disciplinary riding crop is retrieved from the box, and Bogh lets the tip rest in the cleft of Lahn's ass. Judging by the way Lahn tenses up and begins to breathe heavily, he knows exactly what is coming.

"Lieutenant Lahn," the growl Bogh emits is low and already tinted with want, but dangerous none the less, "You disagreed with a superior officer."

The crop hits Lahn's buttocks with a loud smack, and Lahn screams behind his gag. The muffled sound is desperate, so Bogh continues, "Your insolence cannot be tolerated."

Another smack, this time on the other cheek. Red marks are left behind, but they will fade soon enough.

"You will not talk back to me again, is that clear?" This time Bogh's growl is absolutely feral, and the moan in Lahn's throat is low and desperate in response. Still, he struggles, earning another swift smack on the ass. Whimpering needily, Lahn finally gives in and tries to spread himself wider for his commander, his arousal leaking out of his wet pussy and running down his leg. Such a divine sight has Bogh licking his lips and spreading the slick with his thumb, gently massaging Lahn's thigh in the process. 

"That's a good boy," He purrs, "You will accept your punishment willingly."

The next few dobashes are a blur, filled only with moans and yelps as Bogh whips Lahn's ass and thighs over and over again. Bright red lines adorn Lahn's skin in the most beautiful way; Lahn would have Bogh go on until the lines were deep, bleeding cuts, but he so rarely knew his limit in the moment. Instead of simply stopping, however, Bogh trails the tip of the riding crop along the fresh welts, following the natural curve of Lahn's ass until it rests against the folds of Lahn's pussy. Lieutenant Lahn jolts at the feeling of it, grunting and whimpering as Bogh teases him with soft, shallow movements. He tries to push back onto the object, but Bogh was expecting that and moves it back in time. That makes Lahn whimper; he is getting desperately needy. 

Beautifully needy.

"Who do you belong to?" Bogh's voice rumbles in his chest as he places his weight upon Lahn once more, whispering the words directly into his lieutenant's ear. His free hand reaches for the gag, removing it with a wet plop; Lahn's chin is covered in saliva and his mouth is still open wide in wordless want, eyes fluttering open.

"You..." Lahn groans weakly, and Bogh forces the discipline stick deeper into his cunt. Lahn cries out in pleasured pain, and Bogh asks him once more.

"Y-you, Commander Bogh, Sir!" Lahn's answer is louder this time, and he grunts as Bogh laps at his ears in praise, "Only you, sir!"

"Better, Lieutenant Lahn. Never forget that." The words are punctuated with a mating bite to Lahn's neck, deep and fulfilling against Bogh's fangs, "You are mine to command, and you will do as I say. Understand?"

"Yes, Sir!" More saliva drips from Lahn's mouth, and Bogh gives him a final bite before retreating to stare once more at Lahn's behind. He is so wet, now, muscles clenching on the thin stick as Bogh slowly moves it in and out of his hole. Slick is pooling on the ground below Lahn's dripping cunt, and Bogh finally loses his control. Without another second of hesitation, he removes the riding crop and leans in, practically shoving his face into Lahn's heat and eagerly lapping up the delicious fluid. Even with the soundproofing, Bogh is sure Lahn's cries of, "More! Please Sir! I need- ah! Need more!" can easily be heard outside. In this moment, he cannot care any less; not when his senses are buzzing with Lahn's scent and taste, the combination powerful enough to make Bogh dizzy with lust.

He needs to be inside Lahn now, and judging by the pitch of Lahn's keening, his Lieutenant is close.

Without removing his mouth, Bogh hastily undoes his own privacy panel, cock already unsheathed and dripping precome. With a final swipe of his tongue across Lahn's entirety, Bogh pulls away and lines himself up. One hand has a death grip on Lahn's waist, which will surely end up bruised, and the other reaches around to coax Lahn's cock out fully from its sheath.

With one hard thrust, Bogh forces himself down to the hilt inside of Lahn, and his Lieutenant absolutely keens in delight. His mouth won't stop screaming, but instead of backtalk all Lahn can say now is iterations of the word "please" and Bogh's name. Soon enough, Bogh's name will be the only word on Lahn's lips, and Bogh knows he won't last long. Still, he does not bother with shallow, teasing thrusts; instead, he sets his pace fast and hard, grunting and growling low in his throat as he strokes Lahn sloppily. Lahn is panting and crying out with every thrust, and sure enough, his babble divulges into nothing more than a chorus of Bogh's name. When Bogh gives a particularly hard thrust, fist clenching around the head of Lahn's cock, a scream erupts from his lieutenant that is only half a word, guttural and animalistic in his release. That glorious sound along with the sharp tightening of Lahn's inner walls around his cock makes Bogh come hard inside Lahn, his own hoarse scream entwining with the other as a moment passes by in utter bliss.

At last, their lungs remember how to breathe in the air around them. Lahn is practically lying on the floor in a blissful heap, near-purring as Bogh shakily places kisses along the back of his neck. He wants to stay inside Lahn longer, but they have taken too much time already. Reluctantly, Bogh pulls out his cock and removes Lahn’s bonds, sure to massage the muscles of his arms and legs before he lets Lahn move them. Next, he retrieves a cleaning cloth, putting his all into making Lahn spick and span. Once Lahn is spotless, Bogh can't help but nip playfully at Lahn's butt, earning a groaned chuckle from the galra beneath him. Their privacy panels are replaced, and Bogh is dragged down by Lahn once he's finished making them presentable.

"Bite me harder next time," lahn growls, but the anger that would normally be behind the words is missing. Bogh merely chuckles in response and kisses Lahn deeply, smiling into it when Lahn unconsciously wraps his arms around Bogh's neck.

"You're ruining the moment." Lahn groans, "Too soft."

With a hum of acknowledgement, Bogh bites into Lahn's bottom lip, though not quite hard enough to draw blood, "Better?"

"Much, Commander."


End file.
